1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a hair trimmer, and more particularly, to an electric hair trimmer which effects trimming by the use of an outer shearing foil and an inner cutting assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior hair trimmer having an outer shearing foil and an inner cutter assembly is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Publication No. 50-18827 published on July 2, 1975. The device includes a hood which surrounds the outer shearing foil and defines an hair catch opening at its top end spaced upwardly of the shearing foil. The hood is formed on its top end with an inwardly extending flange which is adapted in use as a guide member to be held in contact with the head skin of the user during the manipulation of moving the device across the head skin. Also included in the hood is a crossbar which extends diametrically across the hair catch opening and is cooperative with the inward flange or guide member to lift up the hair strands for feeding the ends of hair strands to the shearing foil to be trimmed thereat. In this sense, the prior device is designed to advance through the hair against the stream of the hair strands for lifting or bristling up the hair strands. When the device is manipulated in such manner, it is very likely that the hair strands are directed into the hood with their tips leading and are therefore fed deep into the perforations of the shearing foil. The result is that some of the hair strands are excessively cut, failing to present an evenly trimmed hair style. In this respect, the prior hair trimmer device requires a considerable skill for avoiding such uneven trimming and is therefore found to be unsatisfactory for use by an unskilled person.